Death of a Dream  The Case of Alice
by BlueLegacy
Summary: This story follows a girl named Alice White who journeys through Kanto to become the greatest trainer of her time. Unfortunately, that dream is cut short when she comes face to face with Champion Green and nearly loses the life of her beloved Charmander.
1. Author's Announcement

Hey all!

So some friends and I are all writing stories about our Pokemon characters and we've decided to experiment with these stories. We are looking for characters to guess star or interact with our own throughout the story. As of now there is no limit on how many characters we will be accepting, since this will be an ongoing project, so please send as many as you want! But please, try to make your characters realistic and not uber powerful. Those characters will most definitely not be added. The character Rosette will be starting in the Sinnoh region and I believe the character Joanne will be starting in the Johto region (although this isn't official yet). For specific details, like sexual preference and the like, unless requested I will not divulge that information.

Now, as for my part of the story I'm looking for characters to possibly travel with Alice through Kanto and possibly even all the way to Unova. Though that is my main concern, I'm more than willing to accept minor characters to appear in battles or just for interactions.

The stories are:  
>The case of Rosette<br>Death of a Dream: The case of Alice  
>The case of Joanne<p>

Name: Alice Julie Houston  
>Nickname: Allie<br>Meaning of name: Truth, Noble  
>Origin of name: Greek<br>Age: 11  
>Sex: Female<br>Nationality: Kanto  
>Ethnicity: JapaneseAfrican American  
>Sexual Orientation: (Only upon request)<br>Current status: New trainer  
>Birth date: May 28, 2000<br>Birth place: Celadon City  
>Current residence: Somewhere in Kanto<br>Hobbies/Pastimes: Training her Pokemon and traveling through Kanto  
>TalentsSkills/Powers: none  
>Height: 4'8''<br>Weight: 77.2 lbs  
>Skin: Golden Tan<br>Hair: Deep chocolate usually kept in a tight single braid  
>Eyes: Brown<br>Tattoos/Scars: She has two small scars on her lower back, one on the outer curve of her hand, and another on her calf. All are from a Beedrill attack while she was lost in the Viridian Forest.  
>Outfit: Her shorts are about mid thigh and are a shade of deep navy blue. She also wears a one shoulder evergreen tunic and a white under shirt. On her feet she wears black combat boots. A silver chain belt, given to her by her mother, is used to carry her pokeballs.<br>Jewelry: A golden bracelet given to her by her father  
>Other accessories: Before she left her father gave her a backpack with golden brown goggles used for exploring caves and such.<br>(abridged from this: .com/art/Character-Profile-Form-36823983 )

Okay sound good? So if you're interested please PM me with what part of the story you would like to be a part of and what the relationship with the main character will be. Also be sure to add your character's team and such. Any questions just ask me.


	2. Prologue to a Dream

Prologue to a Dream

Silence settles over the forest as a young girl wakes from her slumber. She observes her surrounding and bites her lip. The trees all look the same to her as they did the day before. With a sigh she pushes herself to her feet and begins her journey again. She glances up at the sun through an opening in the leafy canopy.

"I must have overslept. It's already noon and I haven't even gained any ground." She brushes her dark chestnut hair aside and treks deeper into the forest. As she walks the trees and bushes come to life with Pokemon going about their lives. A Nidoran dashes across her path and she watches the small blue creature with interest. It stares up at her, before dashing back into the bushes. A smile crawls onto her tanned face.

Time passes at a fast pace while the girl hikes through the foliage. Her stomach rumbles like an approaching storm. Her hand moves to her stomach and she stops to scan the trees for a meal. She spots a yellow fruit and she licks her lips in hunger.

"That looks like a nice snack." Her feet carry her to the tree and she scans the trunk for low branches. She jumps up and swings her legs above her before perching herself on the branch. She swings from branch to branch until she reaches the yellow fruit. She plucks it from the branch, but wobbles from the added weight.

"This fruit seems a lot heavier than it looks." A buzzing noise above her hits her ears. The girl glances upward, but soon regrets her decision. "Oh no, not a Beedrill nest. That's the last thing I need at a height this large." A crack in the imposter fruit makes her jump. The shell splits open and wings sprout from the back. A large wasp emerges from the shell and stares at the girl in shock. Without warning the wasp dives at her with its stingers raised. The girl manages to dodge the attack, but her sudden movement disturbs the nest above. A swarm rises from the nest and spots her.

"Today is so not my day." In seconds the swarm is upon her as she tries to get to the safety of the ground. Her free hand swats at the bugs as they dive at her. A sudden burst of pain almost causes her to lose her grip. She cradles her stung hand close to her as she works out the stinger. Before she could even register the attack two more stingers sink themselves into her back and a third lands on her leg wrapped around the trunk. Branches catch on the girl's clothes, slowing her fall, but she lands hard on her side. Her vision begins to swim as the bug's poison begins to take affect. Her breathing becomes labored as her chest tightens from the loss of breath.

Buzzing from the swarm above causes the girl's blood to fill with adrenaline. She braces herself for the impalement of one of the Beedrill's arms, but instead she jumps as the charred body of a Beedrill lands just inches from her face. Her eyes scan her surroundings, but nothing appears. A flash of heat scorches the air above her and another body falls, this time on her body. She yelps in pain as the body lands on her tender leg. To her side the bushes quiver and an orange lizard pushes its way through the foliage. A man in a white lab coat follows the lizard close behind.

"Charmander use ember once more!" Something between a growl and a hiss escapes the lizard and bullets of fire leap from its mouth. The swarm is in momentary disarray, before they retreat back into their nest, covered in burns. The man kneels down beside the girl, his hands support her back and head as he lifts her into a sitting position. The girl moans in protest to the overwhelming pain, but doesn't fight him. Her eyes try to focus the swimming image before them.

"Are you P-professor-" Her breath catches and she gasps in pain.

The man nods in understanding. "Yes, I'm Professor Oak. If I may, can I ask yours?"

The girl's eyes fall shut and her mind begins to slip. "Alice." Her mind fades into the state of unconsciousness.


End file.
